My Life is a Mystery Dungeon
by Draconis Kitten Sweetie
Summary: (Hiatus) It's the mystery dungeon, not my fault I have the plot bunnies tortureing me! A normal boy wakes up a Riolu and begins advuntureing with a Ralts. This is a not so average MD story!
1. Becoming Pokemon

This is the product of playing Pokemon mystery dungeon explores of time and reading about romance sub-plots in Language, then having my mixed up brain play with that for a while. Well, have fun then! (Yes I changed the dialogue a bit so DEAL WITH IT!)

*PMDEOT*

"No please! Hang on! No! No I can't! No! NOOOOO!"

And it all went black.

I regained consciousness and the lightning cracked across the sky like a god's whip. I was lying on a beach, wounded, tired, dizzy, and falling back into my comatose state once more.

*PMDEOT*

"Are you okay? Oh no please wake up!" I heard a voice say desperately. I couldn't place my finger on who it was, it was a foreign voice. I groggily opened my eyes and saw a Ralts staring down at me worried. I looked around sleepily for its trainer. Too bad it didn't have one. It looked so relieved when I woke up.

"Oh my gosh I was so worried about you! I thought that you were dead or something!" The Ralts said, and I did what would be natural if a human woke up one day to have a Pokemon talk to them. I yelled and backed away, and the Ralts looked both offended and worried. "What's the matter?"

"Y-y-you j-just t-talked!" I stammered and noticed something was wrong with the way I spoke, and I felt different all over, but it didn't occur to me to check myself over.

"Well ya I talked. Do you like come from a world of mute Pokemon of something?" It asked joking, and then noticing I wasn't laughing grew concerned. Again.

"No, the land where I come from Pokemon can only communicate with Pokemon…" I said and a crazy idea grew in my head.

"Well, ummm, I AM talking to a Pokemon right?" It asked scared. And my fears were confirmed. I looked down and saw a blue-black body, a small blue tail, and minor spike-ish lumps on my arms. I took a deep, panicked breath and went over to the ocean and looked at my self. I saw a really confused and scared Riolu looking back at me. I started to hyper-ventilate. Manly right?

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?" I asked shrilly. And the Ralts backed away alarmed. I took another deep breath and sighed and shook my head vigorously. "I'm sorry. I really am, I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that when I was knocked unconscious, I was… a human." I said and the Ralts's eyes widened and the jaw dropped. I decided as long as I was a Riolu I should test my Aura powers. I stuck my sensors out from the side of my head and honed in on Ralts. After trying to focus for a minute or two, I gave up and sighed.

"You were… you were… a… a human?" It asked shocked and I nodded in defeat. "Well then, tell me all about yourself! Human or Pokemon I don't care!" It said cheerily and I looked up at it shocked. It was so friendly, and it just met me! So I decided to tell it. But the more I racked my brain, the more I realized I couldn't, I didn't remember anything, nothing but my name!

"I uhhhh… I can't remember… I remember my name, but everything else is a blur…" I said shifting uncomfortably and the Ralts looked dejected.

"Well if you didn't want to tell me-" it said hurt and I leapt up and shook my head.

"No really! Nothing! I seriously don't know! All I remember is that my name is Salazar." I said looking earnestly to it, and studying it. I saw something shimmer faintly around it, and bit back a yelp of joy when I realized it was its aura. Or should I say HER aura. She looked at me suspiciously and looked carefully at me, the sensors on her head twitched a bit. She relaxed and gave me a pitying, warm smile. I gritted my teeth and grinned at her. If there's one thing I hate, it's other people's pity. I can't stand being weak enough to be pitied.

"So what's your name?" I asked desperately trying not to cuss at her for pitying me. Soon though she stopped with that smile and moved onto one of pure cheerfulness.

"I'm Phoebe!" She said and stuck her hand/paw/whatever out for me and I shook it. "I came to the beach to watch the Krabby blow bubbles and saw something lying in the sand and came to investigate, and I'm glad I did, you seem like a nice guy Salazar!" She said and I held back a snort. If she knew me she would not be saying that, I'm sort of an ass, but I would never admit it out loud.

"You too Phoebe, I'm glad that at least someone is gonna help me find my way." I said and nearly recoiled in shock from my words. I don't say stupid mushy things like that! Too bad. If I'm going to live with Pokemon, I may as well, lie and make them help me, than tell the truth and be beaten down.

"So even though you can't remember anything, can you tell me what you think it might have been like to be human?" she asked hopefully and I started wondering how she could function without a brain.

"That would be like asking any random Pokemon what they think it would be like to be human." I said slowly, as if explaining it to a child, and what I read off of her aura, she was only like… I don't know how old or experienced as a human, but she's only a level 5. She looked crestfallen and I quickly adjusted my tone and approach, Time to grin and bear it. "But asking me is definitely a better option, I'm sorry if I sounded rude but this is all so shocking." The words are like poison but I don't go back to my true self. She looked slightly more confident and started reaching into a bag I had not seen before now.

She took out what looked like a rock/stone/cement piece that had some weird inscription on it. "This is my relic fragment." She explained and I couldn't think for the life of me a way to avoid this obviously personal back-story. "I found it a couple months back and keep it with me to find courage in myself. It probably isn't worth much but it's special to me and—OOF!" She exclaimed as she was knocked backwards by a Zubat and Koffing. The Koffing reminded me strongly of a sumo wrestler for some reason, and the Zubat of some weird minion thing.

"Well look what we have here?" the Zubat said in a REALLY annoying nasally voice. "It seems so precious to you, maybe we CAN get some cash out of this thing somehow!" It said and I felt my actual brave-I'm-going-to-help-for-once side kicking in.

"Actually, I don't think you will, cause you ain't getting' it!' I growled and they regarded me a person would an annoying ant.

"Ya, and why would that be?" the Koffing said in a deeper, and admittedly more intimidating, voice.

"Cause I won't let you!" I said balling my hands/paws into fists. The Zubat and Koffing shared a glance, then burst out into fits of humiliating laughter. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"You? You take down us? ALONE?" They said cackling like hyenas. I turned to Ralts and she was backed up to the ocean-line, tears of fear and shame trickling down her face and adding to the body of salt-water. She shook her head. She's not gonna help me here, and I'm going to get DESTROYED.


	2. Leveling up

Me: I haven't updated in forever sorry! I was reading this awesome fanfiction (titled Pedestal and is by Digital Skitty) and finally finished! And unfortunately this was the last in popularity and that's what I was updating by, and I thought it was really weird because-

Salazar: Just shut up and get on with the story!

Me: I will unleash my Espeon on you.

Salazar: *sweat drop*

Me: And as I was saying, NO MORE INTERUPTING ME SALAZAR! This is actually my favorite out of the ones I have written. But apparently the characters don't appreciate that! No offense Phoebe.

Phoebe: Oh it's fine!

Salazar: *looks down with flushed face guiltily*

Me: Anyway I don't-

Zubat: She doesn't own Pokemon!

Me: THAT'S IT! GO ESPEON! GO SHINX!

Zubat: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(THE NEXT SCENE IS TOO GRUESOME TO SHOW SO WE'RE JUST GOING TO MOVE ON TO THE STORY)

*PMDEOT*

As I was desperately thinking of a way to beat them or at least get out alive, they cackled and the Zubat flew up to my face.

"Tell you what, a brave kid like you deserves respect, and I say we give it to ya." The Zubat said with it's nasally little voice, its hot, stinky breath in my face.

"Ya, you can get the stone back, but only if you're willing enough." The Koffing continued and they snickered, which ended up making the Zubat's voice that much more annoying.

"If you make it through beach cave and get to us, you get the stone, 'ow 'bout that?" The Zubat said and I thought about it, then nodded and growled as they ran into the cave. I turned to Phoebe, perfectly content to yell at her for being a wimp, until I noticed she was looking at me with so much sadness, I couldn't bring myself to do it. We stood there in silence until she finally spoke up.

"You would do that for me?" She asked in such as small voice I barely heard it. "Even if you just met me?"

I almost didn't answer. "I guess. You and that Zubat and Koffing duo are the only Pokemon I know, and I really don't wanna end up like those two. Plus I need to find out what moves I know, and I kind of promised them. If I back out now I would never forgive myself." I declared, and was surprised to find out I didn't make any of it up.

I was even more surprised when the next thing I knew she was hugging me like her life depended on it.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" She squealed and I sorta patted her back uncomfortably.

"Uhhhh, you're welcome?" I said and she got off me with a new hope in her eyes.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this? I won't be much of a help until I level up, so we may be a little stuck." She said and hung her head and I cocked my head.

"How could you not help? You have the advantage against both of them?" I said confused and she seemed even more mareepish after I said that.

"Ya, but I kinda ummm… I donnoanysicoves…" She said quickly and her cheeks were extremely red. I cocked my head in confusion once again and she sighed.

"I don't know any psychic moves okay? Sorry, I'm a little useless until I level up." She said and I knew then for a fact that I had gotten myself in way over my head.

"No psychic moves?" I echoed and hung my head. I heard her sniffle and I sighed and grabbed her by the paw.

"Then we are going to teach you a psychic move if it kills us!" I said dragging her to the water's edge and she followed me bewildered at the sudden emotion change.

"There are bound to be Magikarp in this water, and since they can't really fight back, you'll level up eventually!" I declared and sat down and waited for a Magikarp to hop outta the water.

"Uhhhh, hate to disappoint, but Magikarp like the deeper part of this sea, everyone used to do that and they decided that they didn't want to be hunted like that anymore so they abandoned this area." She said terribly logically. I sighed and hung my head, then saw a mother Krabby watching her babies and got an idea.

"How about all the baby Krabby? I mean there are plenty around-" I said happily until she literally smacked me on the head and moved out in front of me with a horrified look on her face.

"I AM NOT GOING LO LEVEL UP BY BATTLEING DEFENSLESS BABY KRABBY!" She shrieked and I hung my head in shame.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Okay, so maybe I was acting like an ass again. Damn, now I need to make up for it so when she does learn a psychic move she won't kill me. Oh well, here goes my last shred of dignity.

"How about you battle me? I won't fight back?" I suggested and somewhat hoped she would say no.

Apparently she thought it was a great idea.

After dodging her and getting attacked by her for about a half-hour, I finally just fell to the ground in a dead-faint. My last thought was _'Please let her have leveled up from this!" _Then the world went black.

*PMDEOT*

Salazar: You are so mean to me.

Me: I'm sorry! Don't kill me!

Phoebe: Wait, I'm confused, aren't you updating by popularity and this one is last?

Me: *Shifty eyes* yaaaaa…

Phoebe: Then why are you updating it second?

Me: … … …

Salazar: You love us!

Me: I hate logic!

Everyone but me: *laughing*

(P.S. I may change the title to this story alot sorry...)


	3. Into the Cave!

Me: Hehehehehe, I'm back my friends and hopefully better than ever!

Salazar: Can I speak again? Las time you banned me from speaking in the intro…

Me: Awww, okay!

Salazar: Yes! HERE I COME ZUBAT!

Me: Why…..?

Salazar: He keeps insulting me *pout, then evil grin* I'm about to show him I know A LOT more swear words! Like-

Phoebe: WE ARE NOW CONTINUEING THE STORY!

*PMDEOT*

For the second time -today alone!- I was awoken on a beach by a Ralts after being knocked unconscious. But there were a couple differences, to start off, I happened to know where I was, somewhat, I knew I was a Pokemon, I knew the Ralts, named Phoebe, and Phoebe happened to be grinning this time.

"That almost leveled me up!" She said grinning and I had to resist the urge to go drown myself. ALMOST? ALMOST LEVELED UP? We are officially going in that frickin cave, psychic move or no psychic move.

"Okay then, ouch, we are going in that, ouch, cave, and you will, ouch, level up in there. Can I have an Oran Berry or something? I am in pain." I said sitting up and groaning, then she held out a heavenly blue oval. Sure it wasn't actually heavenly, but it was when all the pain went away.

"Thank you! Now that I am officially not going to faint any more, let's head on into the cave!" I said and began marching towards it, but of course Phoebe held back hesitant. I ended up grabbing her feet and dragging her there as she clawed at the ground. It was really comedic to the Krabby, who fell over laughing and landed in the sea.

**Beach Cave Floor 1**

"See, it isn't that bad?" I said carrying Phoebe like a potato sack that was decidedly not talking to me at the moment.

Of course when I said that a Shellos attacked us and we fell over sprawled.

"What the heck! Stupid Shellos!" I said irritated and Phoebe growled at it.

"You are in my home! Leave my home, invaders!" It called out and attacked again. I must say, getting attacked by a blue sea slug was much more appealing than getting beaten by Phoebe.

"Quick Attack!" I called and slammed into it, sending it back about a meter.

"Oh yeah?" It growled and just basic attacked me again, and I used Quick Attack once more, causing its unconsciousness.

"I have to say, knocking things out is much more appealing than getting knocked out." I said and Phoebe shrugged and we continued on. At least she was walking by now.

After trudging through the damp cave for about 10 more minutes we encountered our next Pokemon assault when a Corsola tackled me to the ground.

"Mph!" I grunted into the not so soft rock and was on my feet before it could attack again.

"My home! You will leave!" It growled and I decided I hated being the only one capable of fighting a Pokemon with an actual move when a Shellder attacked Phoebe.

"Little help here?" She said panicked and barely dodged a tackle attack from the stupid thing.

"Come over here! Growl at them or something!" I said panicked and we stepped simultaneously to the right when the Shellder leaped at us, which sent us into the Corsola's range. The coral Pokemon sent us backwards and I landed on Phoebe. She roughly pushed me off and before anyone could do anything more, a shot at the Shellder like a rocket and it tackled me in rebellion.

Moves officially hurt more than regular attacks.

"Stupid Shellder!" I shouted in frustration and I heard Phoebe squeal as the Corsola attacked her with Tackle. Phoebe used a regular attack on it, which inevitably didn't do much, and I used quick attack on the stupid thing, which eventually just fainted. The Shellder lunged again and I side-stepped it, which sent it straight for Phoebe. Phoebe squealed and slapped it before it hit her, sending it off course and it hit a wall, knocked out cold.

We kinda just looked at each other a moment before she started giggling lie a maniac.

"That was kinda fun!" She said and I looked at her in shock. Fun? Really?

"And the best part is, I LEVELED UP!" She squealed and we rapidly started talking. She was trying to tell me what move she learned and I was trying to tell her I knew she would level up in here until we both ran out of breath and she finally got to talk.

"I'm level six now! I'm still really weak but now I know Confusion, which is super effective against Zubat AND Koffing!" She got out at last and we cheered and high-fived and all the like, then we remembered that there was still the issue of making it to them, and our mood was slightly dampened, but we continued with glee.

"Are those the stairs?" She said pointing to the room ahead of us, and indeed, we found our first staircase. We ran at it like it was a lifeline and got down to the second floor of our first Mystery Dungeon together.

**Beach Cave Floor 2**

Upon reaching the second floor we immediately saw a Kabuto, which I was about to use Quick Attack on, when I noticed it was sleeping. Phoebe ran down the stairs and also saw the Kabuto. She was about to growl at it when I covered her mouth with my hand and whispered, "Leave it! It's sleeping!" She nodded and we inched our way out of the room and ran down the corridor to the next room, which of course had an AWAKE Kabuto.

"Why? Who did I anger in my past life!" I said rhetorically, then it occurred to me that that might actually be affecting me, considering I WAS human earlier.

"Harden!" It yelled and its shell seemed to glow with it's defense increase.

"Dang it! I can't do that much to it now!" I said irritated but Phoebe grinned.

"Too bad for it, it can't raise it's special defense." She said maliciously and it started twitching as the weak psychic move affected it and it fainted after one more shot at it by Phoebe.

We continued in semi-silence as Phoebe hummed to herself and I wondered if something changed her. She seemed to enjoy knocking out Pokemon by now. And it kind of worried me.

What if she got mad at me? She was super effective against me, and I did drag her in this. Maybe this was a bad idea…

*PMDEOT*

Me: Now we leave poor Salazar and crazy Phoebe and wonder if she'll go insane and kill our little Riolu. Hopefully not, he hasn't even raised a level yet!

Salazar: Is that the only reason you don't want her to kill me?

Me: No! Of course not silly! The other reason is that you guys have fans!

Salazar: *Pout and turn away*

Phoebe: I promise I won't kill you! *Continues crazy hummed tune*


	4. Beach Cave and Strange Emotions

Me: Okay, I realize that Phoebe is being like bi-polar right now, but I'm hoping that I'll figure out why I made her have such a mood swing really soon.

Salazar: YOU MEAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW? WHAT IF SHE JUST DECIDES TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?

*Salazar and I keep squabbling while a random Omanyte walks up*

Random Omanyte: Draconis Kitten Sweetie doesn't own Pokemon. *froths at mouth and starts gnawing on Salazar*

Salazar: GET IT OFF! *runs around screaming and flailing while the Omanyte chews on him and I laugh my ass off in the corner*

*PMDEOT*

**Beach Cave Floor 2**

I walked down the corridor with Phoebe following me, still humming her crazy tune. It was really bothering me. I can't begin to explain why, but that stupid tune of hers made me want to drown myself in the shallow pools that were every where. Or maybe her being so psychopathic was. Or maybe I was just crazy. That would make a lot of sense. The walls kept getting narrower, so much so that we eventually turned sideways and shuffled sideways to the next cave. Not only that, but I think she was humming louder.

"Stairs!" Phoebe all but screamed and ran over to them, jumping up in joy and shooting up them like a rocket.

I am so confused.

I followed her up the stairs, and prayed she didn't find trouble yet. I didn't know who I would feel worse for, Phoebe or her enemy.

**Beach Cave Floor 3**

I walked into an empty room. Phoebe wasn't there, nor were any wild Pokemon. I was completely alone.

"Phoebe? Where are you?" I called out, and started wandering around in an aimless search to find my psychopathic Ralts friend. Maybe I should have just proceeded without trying to find her.

I entered another room while calling for Phoebe, which of course, woke the three Kabuto that were sleeping next to each other. Damn it.

"Ummmm, I'm just passing through, no need to Harden your shells or slowly come towards me as a collective whole…" I said as they did just that. They were growling and hardening their shells, and I think they were sharpening their claws by rubbing them together.

"Seriously, I don't want to fight with you." I said backing up and putting my hands in a surrendering position.

"You invaded. You will fight now. You will die!" They said at the same time, and I cursed myself for ever getting myself into this.

They all jumped at me and attempted to gouge out my eyes (too bad they couldn't jump that high) with their evil little claws, and I got hit by 2 of those Scratches in an attempt to avoid them.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and fell backwards and rolled away from them, when I heard humming down the corridor. It sounded like Phoebe was lost by now.

"PHOEBE OVER HERE!" I shouted and I heard a rapid increase in footfalls and she ran into the room angrily. She growled at them, lowering their attack and I set up Endure, in case they all attacked at once again.

They started making all sorts of incoherent sounds (sounded like clicking) and two of them scurried off towards Phoebe, shouting half-sentence threats.

Phoebe used confusion on one of them, making it twitch and whine. It started hardening it's shell to try to fend off the attack, but it wasn't really working… I saw the other Kabuto jump on her side and she growled at it and started swatting at them and using confusion.

I was snapped out of watching Phoebe when the Kabuto to my side lunged and scratched at me.

I grunted in pain and used Quick Attack on it. It didn't necessarily do much (what with all the frickin hardening it had been doing), but it knocked it back a foot or two.

"No! You die! Bad!" It growled and scuttled after me as I backed up towards Phoebe. My hope was she would help me with this. It scratched me again and I could feel the Endure work as it tried to knock me out. I couldn't necessarily watch were I was walking backwards, so I found out a bit too late as I hit the wall about 10 feet from Phoebe struggling with her attackers.

"You die now!" The Kabuto yelled and lunged at me. I dodged to my side and heard a click. I looked down in confusion at the green arrow I had just landed on. It lunged again and I backed up desperately, and it landed on the green arrow. It seemed to glow a little bit, and it started to panic.

"No! Defense back to normal!" It said panicked and my eyes widened. If there was ever a time to beat this thing, it would be now! I used a barrage of Quick Attack as it desperately tried to harden it's considerably weaker shell, and it finally went down. Phoebe walked up to me, apparently finished with her Kabuto, and growled at me.

"Try to keep up next time!" Ashe said venomously, and I felt like I could reach up and grab the exclamation mark and question mark mentally forming above my head.

"What?" I said dumbly and she glared at me.

"If you had just kept up with me that wouldn't have happened!" She hissed and I followed wordlessly as we continued to the next staircase.

**Beach Cave Floor 4**

I was still silently following Phoebe as she fumed along. We entered the next floor and a Shellos was waiting for us. It wasn't necessarily expecting us… It looked up in confusion, and jumped nearly 10 feet when it saw us. Phoebe's eyes widened and she ran the other direction. I watched Phoebe run dumbstruck, and was (of course) caught completely off guard when the Shellos used mud slap on me.

"Gah!" I jumped up and landed about 2 feet from it. I readied Endure (not fully healed yet) and shot at it with quick attack. It used harden and shot mud slap at me again.

"Enough with the hardening!" I growled and used Quick Attack on it twice in quick succession, knocking it out. I felt some sort of strange power well up in me, and couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was, so I just shrugged it off and moved on.

*Pokemon*

When I found Phoebe again, she was crouched in a corner in a feral position, growling at a Shellder, who looked to be in a very similar position. I edged around it, and coming up behind it, used Quick Attack, successfully knocking it out. Phoebe looked up and growled, then dashed off to the next room. I watched shocked and dashed after her, only to see her running up the stairs.

"Phoebe wait!" I called and ran up after her.

**Beach Cave Bottom**

I arrived at the bottom of Beach Cave, only to see Phoebe and Koffing in a heated argument, with Zubat flying over her singing all sorts of crap about how she'll never get back her Relic fragment back.

Looks like we finally found them.

*Pokemon*

Me: Well now I finally came up with the reason that Phoebe is all crazy and such!

Phoebe: You are so mean to me!

Salazar: I have to deal with that?

Me: I know! And yes.

Phoebe and Salazar *groan and shake upper half of body in strange way and walk away*

Me: *going up to Salazar. Grabs leash and chains him to a rock*

Salazar: Why?

Me: So you don't do any more fanfiction hopping!

Salazar: *looks up at me with kicked Growlithe face*

Me: *turns away so I don't see it*

Phoebe: So…?

Me: Bye!


	5. Battles and Exploration?

Me: Now that our favourite little spazzes have finally encountered their enemy's, what will become of them? And what is wrong with Phoebe?

Phoebe: HEY!

Salazar: *gnawing on chain*

Me: That chain is not coming off Salazar.

Salazar: Fine. You update like an idiot, it's not fair to your fanfictions at all!

Me: I get different ideas at different times! Do you want me to go update 'When You Believe' instead?

Salazar: … No…

Me: Win! Ummmm… I don't own Pokemon!

*Pokemon*

Instead of helping with this argument, I decided to take them by surprise. I readied up Quick Attack and ran in to help, but that stupid Zubat saw me and easily dodged, sending me sprawling out on the ground.

"Nice try Gravelrocks for brains!" The Zubat jeered in that awful voice of his and I quickly got up and backed up to Phoebe.

"Nice entrance." She said smirking and I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Do you want help getting your thing back or not?" I asked bitterly and she narrowed her eyes and nodded and turned back to them.

"Cut the chit-chat!" The Koffing growled and launched a cloud of purple gas at us. I breathed some of it in and started choking, and coughing, and I saw Phoebe struggling with it too.

"Poison gas! I think that's what it is!" Phoebe coughed and I used quick Attack to not only escape, but smack that Koffing back a couple feet.

"Thanks, he stopped, now we can get on with the show! Watch this!" She said and smirked (though I noticed a faint purple blush, indicating she was poisoned) and threw a seed thing at the Zubat. He yelled something incoherent and a small explosion knocked him out.

"Whoa what was that?" I asked shocked and phoebe smirked weakly.

"Blast Seed. Found it on one of the floors." She said, right before she dodged Koffing's tackle attack.

"Fine!" She growled at him and used confusion. He spun around and whined, and fainted.

"Nice job." I said and high-fived her.

"Yeah. Hey, do they have it…" She said turning to them and shifted them around, finding a small bag on Zubat and taking out two Pecha berries and her little stone piece.

"Yes!" She squealed and tossed me a Pecha berry. "Eat. You're poisoned." She said as she bit into hers.

"I know I'm poisoned!" I exclaimed and bit it, almost sighing in happiness as the poison was killed by the Pecha juices.

"Let's get out of here." She said happily and dashed off. All I could do was shrug and follow.

*Pokemon*

We were back on the beach and it was almost dark out, when I decided it might be okay to ask.

"What was with all of your mood swings in the cave? At one point I thought you would kill me, the next I thought you were going to break down in tears." I asked and phoebe blushed and hung her head.

"Well, Ralts can sense feelings, but instead of just feeling the emotions, they affect me if they're strong enough. I've got such issues." She said and everything started making so much more sense.

"That explains so much actually."

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do about it! The only way to make it go away is if I'm feeling an extremely strong emotion of my own to counteract their strong emotion, but usually I just end up looking like a freak to everyone else."

"Well maybe…" I started, and then actually couldn't think of anything so just stayed a bit silent as Phoebe shuffled her feet.

"I want to…" She started but didn't finish.

"Want to what?" I pestered and she looked up at me.

"I want to form an exploration team, but with this… problem… I have, I don't think I'll ever be able too!" She said and almost started to cry.

"I think that if you really want to do this, you can. Just because you're… special… doesn't mean that that should stop you from doing something you really want to do." I said and her eyes started drying up and she got really happy as I awkwardly thought about what I actually just said.

"You mean it?" She asked with sparkly eyes.

"Well sure I guess…" I said awkwardly.

"Well, there's one more thing…" She began and I cocked my head. "If I do start an exploration team… Umm… Uh… Salazar, will you please form an exploration team with me?" She asked somewhat quickly and I just kinda stared at her shocked.

"I would be offended if you asked anyone but me." I said before I actually registered what just happened, and she squealed and happiness and grabbed my paw, and I believe she started leading me to the guild.

*Pokemon*

We arrived at the guild and she took a deep breath and pointed at some sort of grate.

"First I'm going to stand on that. Then you have to. Okay? This is usually the time when I chicken out, so here we go." She said and stood on the wooden grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice from somewhere shouted, and Phoebe and I both jumped out f our skins.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" A different voice shouted.

"The footprint is Ralts! The footprint is Ralts!" The first voice shouted.

"Hmmm, you may ENTER!" The second voice shouted and Phoebe sighed in relief.

"Your turn." She said grinning weakly and I stood on the wooden grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" The first voice shouted again.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" The second voice shouted again.

"The footprint is… Um… Gimme a second…" the first voice trailed off and a Diglett popped up in front of me and disappeared before I could blink, making me jump and Phoebe shriek.

"The footprint is Riolu! The footprint is Riolu!" The Diglett shouted, causing me and Phoebe to sweat drop.

"You may ENTER!" The second voice shouted and Phoebe and I looked to each other, then walked into the guild.

*Pokemon*

Me: it may be a somewhat smaller chapter, but it just felt right to end it there! Be grateful, I almost ended it when Salazar accepted the exploration team request.

Phoebe: Yay! Exploration team time!

Salazar: Just promise not to kill me.

Phoebe: Salazar!

Salazar: that wasn't an 'I promise not to kill you!'

Phoebe: I refuse to say that!

Me: Oh dear. Wish me luck.


	6. Team Change

Me: Hiiiii! I may have written this chapter for a while now, but not posted because I can't log in, but that might not be the case and I'm just lazy, either way, I wrote a different story and was really looking forward to posting it, But I couldn't log in! I was pissed!

Salazar: Maybe it was the universes way of telling you to update your other fanfictions, like mine, instead of making a new one.

Me: I have a question for you. How do you continually fanfiction hop when I have you chained to that stupid rock?

Salazar: I gotz ninja skillz.

Me: …Riiiiight…

*Pokemon*

Phoebe and I exchanged nervous glances, and I held my arms out.

"Ladies first," I said, and Phoebe gave a nervous laugh and we slowly walked into the guild. I have to say, it was odd walking into a Wigglytuff's head.

We went inside and saw a billboard saying al sorts of crap in CAPS to get your attention, but what really got my attention was the ladder leading downwards. Downwards to the next chapter of my hectic life.

"Riolus first?" Phoebe asked hopefully and I rolled my eyes and descended down the ladder. I was shocked by what greeted us. There was so much chatter, and there were Pokemon of all shapes, sizes and types down there. I looked around, seeing a Swellow and Wurmple conversing normally. It blew my mind. We walked to the back of the room, looking around in awe. A Chatot climbed up a ladder that was right next to the ladder we had just came from and hopped over to us.

"Are you the visitors? Of course you are. Now listen, we don't have time for any silly surveys and we don't want to buy whatever you're selling, so if you'll kindly leave…" The Chatot said motioning to the ladder we just climbed down. Phoebe seemed a bit angry at that.

"We aren't taking a survey, and we don't want to sell you anything!" She exclaimed and added under breath so that I barley heard and the Chatot didn't, "Stupid bird." I giggled ever so slightly.

"Then what are you here for?" The Chatot asked irritated with us, obviously looking for a way to make us leave.

"Well, we wanted to become an Exploration team, but if you don't want us…" I said smoothly and the Chatot's eyes opened comically.

"Really? An Exploration team?" he turned his back to us and started murmuring to himself, not too quietly either. "Surly they know how hard our training is, what with the steady stream of recruits leaving…" He said to himself.

"Erm, is training that hard?" Phoebe asked skeptically and he turned around with a sudden sunshiny smile on his face.

"Of course not, our training is as easy as can be!" He said cheerfully and I could practically see the sweat drop form on all three of our heads.

"Well uhm… So…" I said awkwardly and he shook his head as if to shake out the awkwardness.

"Let's take you to Wigglytuff and make you official apprentices." Chatot lead us down the stairs and Phoebe was visibly shaking.

"Phoebe," I whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," She answered with tears welling up in her eyes. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I…" I said thinking about the fact that I was a Pokemon, and now I was on an exploration team.

The Chatot lead us down the ladder and directed us to an office. Before we even touched the door, he stepped in front of us.

"Now listen carefully," he began and Phoebe cocked her head and just blinked. "The Guildmaster is very honorable, and you must treat him with respect. If you disrespect the Guildmaster in anyway, you will never become part of this guild." He seemed to be threatening us. Suddenly, the door opened wide up and a female Wigglytuff walked out.

"Chatot," She chimed cheerfully, yet I think it was supposed to be a scolding. "Are you scaring our new recruits off again?" She turned to us and Phoebe went into a bow. I blushed for her. The Wigglytuff laughed and made Phoebe stand erect. "No need for =such formality, friends! If you want to be recruits, come with me!" She said cheerfully and lead us into her room. It was a big room with two torches and a giant pile of Perfect Apples in the corner. But what caught my eye were all the treasure chests everywhere. Anything glittery or sparkly, you name it and it was there.

"Wow…" Phoebe said with her eyes sparkling just as much as the treasures with awe. "It's simply breathtaking!" I had to admit, I was more than impressed.

"So, what's your team name?" She asked happily and I turned to Phoebe, who had turned to me.

"Uhmmm… We didn't think of one yet…" I said and Wigglytuff's eyes opened wider.

"Then do so now! Oooooh, I get to help name a team!" She cheered and I almost swat dropped as she started listing names. "Team Glitter, or Team Sparkle, or Team Treasure, or Team Apple, and if you don't like it you can always change it!" She said happily and something clicked in my head.

"What about Team Change?" I suggested to Phoebe and she cocked her head at me.

"Team Change? Yeah, that is a cool name…" She said and we turned to Wigglytuff, now playing with a Perfect Apple on her head. "Team Change."

"Team Change? Okay! That's a great name!" She said happily and went to a treasure chest in the back of the room. "Okay Team Change… This is what you get!" She said happily, handing us a small treasure chest. "Open it!" She said excitedly and I hesitantly opened the chest. Inside were a Pink Bow and a band of some sort. "The Pink Bow increases every stat at once, except for speed of course, and the Special Band will up the Special Attack stat!" She said and Phoebe grabbed the Special Band, fitting it onto her arm.

"Cool! This is so amazing!" She said happily, and I looked at the Pink Bow skeptically. _Am I supposed to wear a Pink Bow?_

"Do you maybe want to switch?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No way! You don't even have a special move! What use would a Special Band be to you?" She asked and picked up the Bow and put it around my neck. "Be a man and wear the Pink Bow," She said happily and I sighed. May as well. I took out the other contents of the treasure chest as Phoebe's excitement would murder everyone in this building if I didn't.

"Oh cool!" I said taking out a Badge of some sort. "What's this do?"

"That's an Explorer Badge!" Wigglytuff chimed happily as Phoebe's eyes gleamed while looking over said badge. "You take it with you every where! Unlike normal items, you'll never lose this when you faint in a dungeon, so you needn't worry about that! It helps in missions, when you find a Pokemon or complete an escort; you send them back to the Guild with the badge! And if you defeat an outlaw or want to leave after finding a Pokemon or something, it'll transport you too!" She said and I started fantasizing leaving in the middle of a battle I was about to lose to keep all the items and money. "But there's a catch, if you try to use it to escape without completing a mission, you'll be giving up, and you'll lose half of your money and items anyways." Well, there goes that idea. Phoebe grabbed a bag that had come out of the treasure chest, examining it.

"What's that?" I asked and Phoebe looked like I had just said I was an anti-Arceus.

'What's that?" She repeated and I nodded slowly, not exactly liking her tone. "What's that? This is a treasure bag! Every explorer needs one! It has the amazing ability that you can fit all kinds of stuff in it without getting heavy or bigger!" Imagining putting the world in a treasure bag, yes. "But of course since we're only starting out we won't be able to fit as much in as we would be able to later, I think we can only put in 24 items." Maybe I should stop fantasizing while I still can.

'Well you're the smart explorer aren't you!" Wigglytuff said happily and Phoebe beamed at the praise. Wigglytuff was about to go into another sentence, when she started laughing crazily.

"Uhmmmm… Guildmaster, what's so funny?" Chatot, who had been quiet for quite awhile, asked.

"I never learned your names!" She giggled and Chatot sighed.

"I'm Phoebe!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"And I'm Salazar," I said.

"Then by the Guildmaster powers vested in me…" She began dramatically as I unfortunately started thinking about a wedding ceremony. "I pronounce you, Salazar the Riolu, and you, Phoebe the Ralts, Team Change!" Yep, it still sounds like a wedding ceremony with a few different words. Phoebe cried out in joy.

"It's finally happening!" she cheered. "Finally!"

"You'll start your training tomorrow, in the meantime…" Wigglytuff said and I cocked my head.

"Dinner!" A Clefairy chimed, and I blinked. This is such a weird place.

"Come on, let's go!" Phoebe cheered and dragged me along behind her.

But I'll get used to it.

*Pokemon*

Me: I could not find a better place to end it. I really couldn't.

Salazar: And I won't get in trouble for being here, seeing as it's my fanfiction!

Me: No Salazar, no you will not.

Phoebe: Oh, and Kitten wanted me to tell you that she realizes that she's changed up some of the Pokemon and some of the… genders… but she just wants to say that that might be happening a lot.

Me: Pretty much, yeah. Thanks Phoebe!

Phoebe: No problem!


	7. The Guild

Me: Hiiiii! I may have written this chapter for a while now, but not posted because I can't log in, but that might not be the case and I'm just lazy, either way, I wrote a different story and was really looking forward to posting it, But I couldn't log in! I was pissed!

Salazar: Maybe it was the universes way of telling you to update your other fanfictions, like mine, instead of making a new one.

Me: I have a question for you. How do you continually fanfiction hop when I have you chained to that stupid rock?

Salazar: I gotz ninja skillz.

Me: …Riiiiight…

*Pokemon*

Phoebe and I exchanged nervous glances, and I held my arms out.

"Ladies first," I said, and Phoebe gave a nervous laugh and we slowly walked into the guild. I have to say, it was odd walking into a Wigglytuff's head.

We went inside and saw a billboard saying al sorts of crap in CAPS to get your attention, but what really got my attention was the ladder leading downwards. Downwards to the next chapter of my hectic life.

"Riolus first?" Phoebe asked hopefully and I rolled my eyes and descended down the ladder. I was shocked by what greeted us. There was so much chatter, and there were Pokemon of all shapes, sizes and types down there. I looked around, seeing a Swellow and Wurmple conversing normally. It blew my mind. We walked to the back of the room, looking around in awe. A Chatot climbed up a ladder that was right next to the ladder we had just came from and hopped over to us.

"Are you the visitors? Of course you are. Now listen, we don't have time for any silly surveys and we don't want to buy whatever you're selling, so if you'll kindly leave…" The Chatot said motioning to the ladder we just climbed down. Phoebe seemed a bit angry at that.

"We aren't taking a survey, and we don't want to sell you anything!" She exclaimed and added under breath so that I barley heard and the Chatot didn't, "Stupid bird." I giggled ever so slightly.

"Then what are you here for?" The Chatot asked irritated with us, obviously looking for a way to make us leave.

"Well, we wanted to become an Exploration team, but if you don't want us…" I said smoothly and the Chatot's eyes opened comically.

"Really? An Exploration team?" he turned his back to us and started murmuring to himself, not too quietly either. "Surly they know how hard our training is, what with the steady stream of recruits leaving…" He said to himself.

"Erm, is training that hard?" Phoebe asked skeptically and he turned around with a sudden sunshiny smile on his face.

"Of course not, our training is as easy as can be!" He said cheerfully and I could practically see the sweat drop form on all three of our heads.

"Well uhm… So…" I said awkwardly and he shook his head as if to shake out the awkwardness.

"Let's take you to Wigglytuff and make you official apprentices." Chatot lead us down the stairs and Phoebe was visibly shaking.

"Phoebe," I whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," She answered with tears welling up in her eyes. "I just can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I…" I said thinking about the fact that I was a Pokemon, and now I was on an exploration team.

The Chatot lead us down the ladder and directed us to an office. Before we even touched the door, he stepped in front of us.

"Now listen carefully," he began and Phoebe cocked her head and just blinked. "The Guildmaster is very honorable, and you must treat him with respect. If you disrespect the Guildmaster in anyway, you will never become part of this guild." He seemed to be threatening us. Suddenly, the door opened wide up and a female Wigglytuff walked out.

"Chatot," She chimed cheerfully, yet I think it was supposed to be a scolding. "Are you scaring our new recruits off again?" She turned to us and Phoebe went into a bow. I blushed for her. The Wigglytuff laughed and made Phoebe stand erect. "No need for =such formality, friends! If you want to be recruits, come with me!" She said cheerfully and lead us into her room. It was a big room with two torches and a giant pile of Perfect Apples in the corner. But what caught my eye were all the treasure chests everywhere. Anything glittery or sparkly, you name it and it was there.

"Wow…" Phoebe said with her eyes sparkling just as much as the treasures with awe. "It's simply breathtaking!" I had to admit, I was more than impressed.

"So, what's your team name?" She asked happily and I turned to Phoebe, who had turned to me.

"Uhmmm… We didn't think of one yet…" I said and Wigglytuff's eyes opened wider.

"Then do so now! Oooooh, I get to help name a team!" She cheered and I almost swat dropped as she started listing names. "Team Glitter, or Team Sparkle, or Team Treasure, or Team Apple, and if you don't like it you can always change it!" She said happily and something clicked in my head.

"What about Team Change?" I suggested to Phoebe and she cocked her head at me.

"Team Change? Yeah, that is a cool name…" She said and we turned to Wigglytuff, now playing with a Perfect Apple on her head. "Team Change."

"Team Change? Okay! That's a great name!" She said happily and went to a treasure chest in the back of the room. "Okay Team Change… This is what you get!" She said happily, handing us a small treasure chest. "Open it!" She said excitedly and I hesitantly opened the chest. Inside were a Pink Bow and a band of some sort. "The Pink Bow increases every stat at once, except for speed of course, and the Special Band will up the Special Attack stat!" She said and Phoebe grabbed the Special Band, fitting it onto her arm.

"Cool! This is so amazing!" She said happily, and I looked at the Pink Bow skeptically. _Am I supposed to wear a Pink Bow?_

"Do you maybe want to switch?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No way! You don't even have a special move! What use would a Special Band be to you?" She asked and picked up the Bow and put it around my neck. "Be a man and wear the Pink Bow," She said happily and I sighed. May as well. I took out the other contents of the treasure chest as Phoebe's excitement would murder everyone in this building if I didn't.

"Oh cool!" I said taking out a Badge of some sort. "What's this do?"

"That's an Explorer Badge!" Wigglytuff chimed happily as Phoebe's eyes gleamed while looking over said badge. "You take it with you every where! Unlike normal items, you'll never lose this when you faint in a dungeon, so you needn't worry about that! It helps in missions, when you find a Pokemon or complete an escort; you send them back to the Guild with the badge! And if you defeat an outlaw or want to leave after finding a Pokemon or something, it'll transport you too!" She said and I started fantasizing leaving in the middle of a battle I was about to lose to keep all the items and money. "But there's a catch, if you try to use it to escape without completing a mission, you'll be giving up, and you'll lose half of your money and items anyways." Well, there goes that idea. Phoebe grabbed a bag that had come out of the treasure chest, examining it.

"What's that?" I asked and Phoebe looked like I had just said I was an anti-Arceus.

'What's that?" She repeated and I nodded slowly, not exactly liking her tone. "What's that? This is a treasure bag! Every explorer needs one! It has the amazing ability that you can fit all kinds of stuff in it without getting heavy or bigger!" Imagining putting the world in a treasure bag, yes. "But of course since we're only starting out we won't be able to fit as much in as we would be able to later, I think we can only put in 24 items." Maybe I should stop fantasizing while I still can.

'Well you're the smart explorer aren't you!" Wigglytuff said happily and Phoebe beamed at the praise. Wigglytuff was about to go into another sentence, when she started laughing crazily.

"Uhmmmm… Guildmaster, what's so funny?" Chatot, who had been quiet for quite awhile, asked.

"I never learned your names!" She giggled and Chatot sighed.

"I'm Phoebe!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"And I'm Salazar," I said.

"Then by the Guildmaster powers vested in me…" She began dramatically as I unfortunately started thinking about a wedding ceremony. "I pronounce you, Salazar the Riolu, and you, Phoebe the Ralts, Team Change!" Yep, it still sounds like a wedding ceremony with a few different words. Phoebe cried out in joy.

"It's finally happening!" she cheered. "Finally!"

"You'll start your training tomorrow, in the meantime…" Wigglytuff said and I cocked my head.

"Dinner!" A Clefairy chimed, and I blinked. This is such a weird place.

"Come on, let's go!" Phoebe cheered and dragged me along behind her.

But I'll get used to it.

*Pokemon*

Me: I could not find a better place to end it. I really couldn't.

Salazar: And I won't get in trouble for being here, seeing as it's my fanfiction!

Me: No Salazar, no you will not.

Phoebe: Oh, and Kitten wanted me to tell you that she realizes that she's changed up some of the Pokemon and some of the… genders… but she just wants to say that that might be happening a lot.

Me: Pretty much, yeah. Thanks Phoebe!

Phoebe: No problem!


End file.
